The present invention relates to a door access control method and, more particularly, to a door access control method using an identity verification and a hand gesture.
With the progress of technologies, door access control changes from manpower and mechanic provisions to electronic provisions. Electronic door access control systems generally include two types: electric control of a door and installation of an electronic lock on a door. In the first type, the door remains in a closed position when no identity verification is carried out or the identity verification fails, such that no person can pass through the door access system. On the other hand, when the identity verification is successful, a driving device, such as an electric motor, moves the door to an open position. In the second type, when no identity verification is carried out or the identity verification fails, the electronic lock is set to a locking state preventing opening of the door. On the other hand, when the identity verification is successful, the electronic lock is set to an unlocking state permitting opening of the door. In either type, a biological identification can be carried out only when a hand of a user reaches the door or the electronic lock. However, both inputting identification data and identifying whether the identification data is correct need a period of time. Thus, the total period of time for passing through the door access system is not reduced (and could even be increased) even though the door access control has been developed into mechanical and electronic provisions.